Prince of Kinkow
by DisneychannelWriter207
Summary: Lanny locks himself up in his room with Yama, as if scared something would happen. And he won't think about going out to the village, except with at least three guards. Nobody knows what is happening to him, except Lanny himself. If he told anyone, anyone in the whole wide world, something bad would happen… Why Lanny really wants to become King. previously called "Life's Hard"
1. Prologue one-shot

**Hey guys! I'm getting my hands on another PoK-fanfic. The side of Lanny you've never seen before. Almost in every story, he's the one who wants to become King, but what are his motives. Not only to do the island a favor, or even Yamakoshi. He has his own, personal reason to become King, and none of it has something to do with revenge, or the island... I do not own Pair of Kings. Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_"Look here, it's the little troll!"_

_"Why're you still here, little evil?"_

_"Don't you gotta run to your troll-parents? Oh wait, they're dead!"_

_"Gotta lock us up in the dungeon, royal brat?"_

_"You know what'll happen if you do, eh, little troll?"_

These thoughts always followed him around. He told nobody, it was his secret, and nobody needed to know. Nobody must know! If he told anyone, he would be beaten up so bad, he would buy a room in the Royal Nursery until he was recovered in ten years.

There he went again. Running past the guards, who gave him odd looks, but didn't ask. If they did, they were going to the dungeon – and not for guard-duty. They would when he was mad. And boy, he was very mad. The only one who dared to ask something, was Mason. He had luck the Kings got him out in time before he could burn at the stake.

Up the stairs, past the servants, not looking back, ignoring all looks he got and the sound that came from the King's room. He needed all his power to go to his room, the only place he could be himself, without anyone doubting him. Yamakoshi was the exception, it was his pet, and the fish always doubted him. That was different. Different than everything else. Different than anyone else. Nobody understood him. Not even the Kings. Not even Yama. Nobody.

Only Lanny knew what really was happening to himself, whenever he dared to go out without the guards.

"What happened to you," Yamakoshi asked. Lanny just locked the door and laid down in his bed. Not having any intention to answer the question. He looked exactly like the time the Kings were stupid enough to bring those stupid lightning bugs out of their cave, but no burns this time. No, this time he had a bruised leg, a possible broken left arm and a crushed ego.

"You know you can tell me anything," Yamakoshi said – the first thing related that seemed like he cared about Lanny. Off course he didn't, he just wanted to know what was wrong.

"As if you care!" Lanny scowled. His voice sounded broken, as if he had been crying. He didn't need to tell anyone. It was his secret, and nobody asked. Because they learned. The guards learned not to ask anything. The servants learned not to ask anything. The Kings asked and next day, they were hurt by him, therefore they learned that if they asked, something bad could happen any minute. Only Yama didn't learn not to ask. Couldn't the fish just leave him alone, at once?

It all began just after the ogre told him that if he didn't get his goulash, he was going to be his snack, already five years ago. That one moment had been the only moment he was scared since his parents were killed by Kaita, just like the triplet's father. He always had been tough, not trying to befriend someone but a talking fish, feeling better than anyone. Until that day.

At school, there were some bullies, just like every school had one or two. The school in the village had five, with one of them being the grandson of one of the Elders. Someone with power, but nothing compared to the power of a 'royal brat', like they called him. First, they just kept the nickname, ignoring the prince as much as they could. But when they heard Lanny had shown fear in front of the ogre, they used it against him. And then, the bullying of the prince really started. These five children became Lanny's five-headed-nemesis. One Lanny couldn't defend himself from. Because there were no guards at school.

There was Rean, the silent one. He was strong, however, and Lanny guessed far family of Mason's, the royal advisor and guard he hated the most. He wasn't that smart either, but he enjoyed bullying. Ever since Lanny personally made sure his parents were in the dungeon. They were a family of thieves, of people with muscle.

Herald was the brain of the group, and former friend of Lanny's. He joined them after Lanny dumped him for Yamakoshi, however. He was the one to have most compassion with him, but when they begin to threaten him again, that goes away as fast as it came.

Vic was the stupidest of the group, and was maybe even dumber than the Kings. They only kept him for his strength, so Rean wasn't alone as the muscle of the group. But, when Rean still had some brain, Vic believed anything his 'friends' told him.

Karell was the brother of Vic, and two years younger than the four others. He's smarter that Herald, but still the youngest, and the one to get the bullies what they want. He was also their messenger and despite his age, nobody better challenged his darn big mouth.

At last, the grandson of one of the Elders was called Teagan. He was the biggest threat. Nobody dared questioning him, and people thought the same about Lanny. Their contest for the most power already went that far, but the people had more faith in this 'caring young Elder Teagan' than 'rude little Lanny', who soon spent his time at school all alone.

And one day, their bad relationship went worse than it's ever been.

That day, it was Lanny's thirteenth birthday, and he invited everyone in his class to his party in the castle, with at least four guards per two guests. He didn't take any risks, and it could be his very last chance to actually make people like him. Everyone came, even some people from other classes, plus Mikayla, and everyone congratulated him. Everything was going very smoothly, until Mason and the guards by the order from one of the Elders about trouble at the Dark Side.

Lanny gave Mikayla the order to take them to the beach. Outside the castle, Mikayla was knocked out by Vic and Rean took them to Danger Beach, the one with the Sand Maggot. Everyone blamed Lanny, who was nowhere to be seen. As if he wanted them to suffer.

What actually happened, was that Teagan beat Lanny up so bad he had to spend the night in the Royal Nursery. When Mason asked what happened, he didn't say anything.

_"Hey, little troll," Teagan said, kicking him once more. Lanny was curled up on the ground, helpless – Mason and the guards were doing Dark Side jobs and Mikayla was nowhere to be seen. He felt lonelier than ever._

_"You're not going to tell anyone, eh?" Lanny made some sounds, but no word was heard. This made Teagan mad._

_"Answer me if I ask you a question!" he shouted, and kicked Lanny in the stomach again. The prince moaned before letting out a soft 'no'. After Teagan kicked him once more, he said it louder. _

_"And do you know why, little troll? Because if you don't, I'll come and kick you that hard you won't remember who you are." Teagan said with an evil grin. Lanny could only moan and hope they would return soon._

_"Lanny? What is happening?" he heard Mason's voice from outside. Before anyone could come in, he kicked Lanny once more and kneeled next to the prince, as if to help him. Just then, Mason came in and thought Teagan saved the prince from the Tarantulas._

_Before Lanny blacked out, he could see the worry in Mason's eyes and the evil gaze in Teagan's. that moment, Lanny knew the grandson of the Elder was going to make his life a hell. And whenever he ever tried to tell, he knew Teagan would be there to remind him what the Elder's grandson is capable of, and has the power to push him down whenever he wanted. The last thought before blacking out and waking up next evening, was how hard it was to be prince._

_The worst part? Teagan was enjoying him being beaten up._

A plan began to form in his head, that night he spent unconscious in the Royal Nursery. If he only was King… oh, he would give the immediate order to lock them up and let them go when they died. If he was King, nobody could touch him – he was, for the villagers, invincible, nobody could touch him without going to the dungeon, and nobody would dare bully him ever again.

When he woke up, confused, with Mahuma standing next to him, he said "I want to be King", completely forgetting about his twin-cousins he didn't like because they took away his only chance to being as mighty a person on Kinkow could be. Ever since the day they arrived, he'd planned, tried to locate them to kill them outside Kinkow, but nothing worked. The day they arrived, he knew he already failed. No islander could hurt their royal family. And neither could members from the same family.

But it was always worth a try.

Somehow, all his plans failed, not always all of his plans, but they mostly failed. The problem was Teagan. He was protected from bad Muku, and could be compared to be protected by law. He was in advantage. And not the prince. Every time a plan failed, they were there to tell him how lame he was, how he could never succeed, what a big loser he was. Ho he could never be King.

No. One day he'll prove them wrong. One day, he'll be the one to hurt them. One day, they'll bow for him, and he'll be the one to tell them what to do.

And he'll be the one to have all power Teagan once had over him.

* * *

**So... whaddya think? Hate, like? Please review! One-shot, but if this is a big hit, I might give it a shot as multi-chaptered story...**


	2. Birthday Kid

**Hey guys! yes, afte a lotof thinking, I could see a way to make this a multi-chaptered fanfic! Same bullies, minor Boomer, Brady and/or Boz (I only planned them to have some lines in only two chapters...) Please don't kill me because the Kings say almost nothing, it's a Lanny-centered story from before the Kings arrived/when they're not around.**

_AnotherAuthoressAnonymous:__ Decided to keep it going, thank you and here you are!_

_humanusscriptor:__ I know and you're welcome_

_Guest:__ Here's more!_

**Anyhow, on with the first chapter! ****I do not own Pair of Kings. Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Lanny stormed in the palace. He sometimes wondered how the five called him lucky not to go for his arms. He had thought about it a long time, two months, three days, and five hours to be precise. For them, it was lucky. And for him, it was just more misery. They never hurt one of his arms, while his legs and stomach always were the ones in pain. If they saw his legs, no problem, he probably fell somewhere on the way to school or the way home, no big deal.

"How did it…" Mason began, but Lanny interrupted.

"Don't even bother asking!" Lanny said, looking with his pierce eyes fixed onto the Head Guard. He couldn't speak about it. He was the next-in-line, so he was going to be King one day (if he hadn't had some older brothers, or cousins) and he didn't want to come out like a weakling, he was Lanny Parker, he couldn't be weak. He had to be strict, needed to rule with an (small) iron fist, had to show the people he could take care of himself, and indirectly the island.

He already had a plan in his head. The kids, future generation of older people of Kinkow, began to dislike him due to Teagan and his gang. It even hurt to think about them. It wasn't fair the Elder's grandson took all credit, along with Lanny's only friend Herald, and made all the kids believe the prince was evil. Teagan just wanted to rule, that's all! Lanny wasn't that nice, or that loved or liked, more hated, but it still was a young boy who needed to find his destiny, other than becoming King. If there is family to take his place as King, what else could he be? He felt unsure of himself, growing every day, but could cover it up with anger and his talks with his beloved fish Yamakoshi.

"You know my birthday is this Friday?" Lanny asked Mason. He still didn't seem that nice to the Head Guard he dared to trust his life to, but would never say that out loud.

"I know – you let someone write it down at our arms!" Mason said, showing his arm. Lanny's birthday was written on it, by the Royal Author. On every guard and servant's arm, actually. Lanny commanded them after they forgot it once. They used waterproof ink to write it down, so of course they still knew what day was his birthday. That happened to be Friday, coming up in three days.

"Get the guards and servants together! Let them prepare my birthday party, and make sure this Friday will have a party nobody ever forgets. Invite all the children from the village, except the ones on the not-welcome-list!" Lanny screamed, wanting to run to his room, but he was being stopped by Mason.

"We don't have a not-welcome-list," the guard said in his ever-low voice. Lanny murmured something, while taking a sheet of paper and a pencil, and noted down the names: Rean, Vic, Karell and Teagan. He almost wrote down Herald's name as well, but he didn't. He needed to chat with his former friend in private, without the bullies knowing it.

"We have one now!" Lanny said, handing the list over to the guard before going to his room. He was lucky the Royal Nurse already waited in his room. This had, unfortunately, become part of his daily routine since Teagan decided he had to be loved more than the prince.

"Legs and stomach," Lanny said bored as the Royal Nurse started to treat his wounds. He didn't even feel what the woman did, as he learned to ignore it over the months. He didn't even notice when she left him. It was just another day coming home with those wounds, scratches and whatever he got because of Teagan. He hadn't done anything to him, so why did the boy had to pick upon _Lanny_?

"Because you're way more powerful than he'll ever be," he heard the voice of Yamakoshi say. he looked at the fish, the only thing he got as long as he could remember.

"As if you don't know what he's up to next," Lanny said sarcastically. Somehow, Yamakoshi could perfectly tell what Teagan planned next. It felt strange to rely on a fish to come out without any pain, but if it could save his butt, he gladly used his seer-fish.

"Get your bandage, because he'll go for your ribs this time," Yamakoshi said as Lanny smiled. He was lucky he had something positive to look out for. His birthday party, in three days. He wouldn't bring Yama to the party – he didn't want to scare the children, though it would give him a great laugh – because it was its birthday in only two months, and he would throw a party for his beloved fish.

But for now, he enjoyed the thought that his birthday was coming up in less than three days.

* * *

**Yes, I'm starting here... I found this a great place to start the story. And how do you like the new title? I wanted to rename it, just to fit the storyline I came up with. Why that one? Let's say some people from Lanny's past will show up...**

**So whaddya think? Hate, like? Please review!**


	3. Popular Kid

**I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month. Reason: I just am a slow updater/writer. I hope you'll like this chapter, though, and I'm already writing next one. I don't want to let you guys wait this long anymore!**

_Wansapanataym (prologue):_ Haha, I'm glad you like it! There aren't a lot stories about this topic with this character, and I wanted to do something different!

**I do not own Pair of Kings. Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Friday. The day Lanny's been waiting for so long. Finally, it was his birthday, and his chance to make the kids of the villagers like him. They're Kinkow's next generation, and it wouldn't be good if that generation hates their prince, would it?

All preparations were done. The decorations were last-minute finished, there were five flavors of pie and many cakes, a lot of drinks. Everything was ready to go on the party. The only thing the prince was worried about, were Teagan, Herald and the other three. They hadn't hurt him in three days. It felt good not to be beaten up.

"Don't you think they're up to something?" His fish brought him back out of his thoughts. Lanny turned to Yamakoshi, who just stared at him.

"They left you alone for three days. That's either their new record or they've been planning to go after you on your birthday," Yama continued. Lanny walked closer to his fish.

"You're too worried, Yamakoshi. They won't. I'll have the guards who'll protect me or else they'll know what'll happen. Besides, they're not invited. Not invited, all but Herald. We needed to talk in private anyways." If Yama could look away, he would now. The fish rolled with his eyes, though. Since Lanny was too caught up in that birthday-party of his, he didn't listen to Yama's warnings. He better should.

"Hey! I know when they'll attack me, and it won't be today!"

"And I know where they'll hit you next time, and I'll tell you it's in about a few hours, when your party is beginning." Lanny only glared at his fish, before walking out of the room, to downstairs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Yama shouted after him, but Lanny wasn't listening any more. Yamakoshi rolled his eyes. He was the only one who saw things as they were. Teagan and friends planned something. And things would probably going to get ugly.

* * *

The party had already begun, two hours ago. Though Lanny didn't interact with the invited villagers, they had much fun – more than Lanny thought they would have. There were also more people than he had expected there. Apparently they've been talking about it during school, and other kids had decided they'd jump in as well. For Lanny, it only meant more success. If they were all happy, he'd succeed in becoming more popular.

Then, he heard Yama's voice in his head – the things the fish had told him earlier that day. _Don't you think they're up to something? They left you alone for three days. That's either their new record or they've been planning to go after you on your birthday._ Lanny shook his head. No. this was his day. Nobody was going to ruin it, or else they'll spend a night of thousand in the dungeon.

Just then, Herald came in. He smiled as he approached the prince. Lanny waved to him.

"What do you want from me?" Herald asked Lanny. Nowhere any smile to be seen. The prince knew exactly what his friend-turned-bully was doing: he slid in his 'bully'-persona. Not that he was the main bully – more like the smart guy behind the operations.

"They're not here, so drop the attitude," Lanny just said, and Herald gave Lanny another smile.

"I'm glad we can talk without Teagan around," said Lanny.

"Yeah, me too. It's hard being feared. People just give me stuff if I ask for it. I just want to be… normal, not feared, or even hated. And how's Yamakoshi doing?" Lanny shrugged.

"He's just as ever. He can predict where I'll be hit next day. No, don't, Herald, I'll be okay. Next time, it would be my ribs. Last time I saw him, he warned me that Teagan and gang are planning something against me today. Do you know more about that?" Though it was only a small change, Lanny could say Herald's face grew a bit pale. That was a bad sign.

"Herald," Lanny said, more demanding this time, "do you know more about what they planned next?" Herald shook his head and ran away, after mumbling 'I'm sorry'. Lanny raised an eyebrow, his brain working on top-speed. _Herald shows up for no longer than five minutes of talking, grows pale when I ask about their next scheme, and runs away._ His eyes widened in shock as he realized Yamakoshi was right. Teagan and co were planning something against me, and it was possible this day was the day they planned on abusing him.

Just then, the door flew open and Teagan, Rean, Vic, Karell and Herald came in, glaring evilly at the prince…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Teagan and Gang are at his party, and what will happen now? I bet you already know...**

**So whaddya think? Hate, like? Please review!**


	4. Ruining the party

**I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month. Reason: I just am a slow updater/writer. I can't help it, just had my exams as well, and please don't blame me if I don't update until August, but I'll try. I hope you'll like this chapter, though, and I'm already writing next one.**

_Wansapanataym:_ Thank you!

**I do not own anything, except this plot and Teagan, Herald, Rean, Vic and Karell. Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

As soon as Lanny saw the bullies, he instinctively looked around for any hiding places. It might look a bit pathetic for him (he was the goddamn prince of Kinkow), but there was nothing else he could do about it. If he didn't do anything, they would go after him. And even if he could keep them away for a while, they would get back on him for that, hitting him harder than first planned. At least it was a good thing, Herald didn't mean the things he says and (rarely) does, to know you have just one friend.

So, when Teagan and co. came closer, he backed away. If he dared to call any of the guards, he would regret it. Teagan smiled as this one of the rare moments the prince wasn't only scared, but also angry, too scared to say anything about it. But yeah, maybe they would leave quickly.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere," Teagan said, as if he could read Lanny's mind, "actually, Herald told us about this birthday party of yours and Karell suggested we should jump in to congratulate you for surviving another year with us."

"D-Don't ruin this for me," Lanny managed to say. It wasn't that much, and most certainly didn't sound as confident and brave as he hoped to, but it was something. Hey, he knew the day would come that he had to stand up against the five, so why not today. He was already fifteen now! Teagan looked surprised – really surprised this time, he didn't pretend to be surprised.

"Why wouldn't we ruin it for you? Hey, I'm not that sort of monster who picks upon the birthday kid. We're not here to hurt you, we're here to party, aren't we?" the four others nodded, "Besides, we left you alone these three days, and we will this week-end, so you can cool down, but remember: it will begin again Monday. Right now, we'll stay here," Teagan turned to his four friends, "and remember: we leave him alone and don't do anything to him! You better behave or else you'll have to clean my bathroom." The rest shuddered by the thought of Teagan's bathroom. Apparently, it really was that bad. The guys all went in a different direction, including Teagan, leaving Lanny alone.

The prince dropped the scared attitude. He was alone, at last. He didn't like Teagan hanging around his party, or even the castle, for all he knew the bully would screw it up for him, and hoped Herald would keep them in line. But, at the time Herald wouldn't act as a bully, it could already be too late. So he called out through the whole palace to look for the only person around who the bullies would behave.

"Mason! Come down here!" Few seconds later, Mason appeared.

"You know, I was just in the room next to this. You didn't have to scream," The sasquatch said.

"Whatever. Teagan's here, and you'll make sure he doesn't touch anything." When Lanny said this, Mahuma ran up to the two, and whispered something in Mason's ear.

"I'm coming. I'm sorry, Lanny, but we've got trouble at the borders with the Dark Side," Mikayla came in, "Mikayla, you'll lead the kids to the beach. As long as I'm gone, Mahuma is in charge."

"Why can't I be in charge!?"

"Because you're too young! Now, take care of the kids and take them to the beach!" With these words, Mason ran to the Dark Side, and Mikayla  
took the kids to the beach, murmuring something about ages and skills. Lanny just shrugged and went sitting on the couch, enjoying this special day, and not feeling sorry for the poor kid who wanted to talk Mikayla in this mood.

* * *

The invited kids were now partying on the beach right in front of the castle. Mikayla looked over them, Mahuma standing next to her. He noticed she looked rather annoyed and angry, and he knew the reason. If he didn't do something quickly, Mikayla would hurt somebody. And with somebody, Mahuma knew she was going to hurt _him_, being the one to stand closest to her. Then, he made a plan in his head.

"Mikayla; I need to go somewhere else. You're in charge as long as I'm gone." The girl immediately started to smile, squeal and laugh. He only decided to be gone for ten minutes, but he did it to give the girl the feeling she was worth it. Which she definitely was. So Mahuma left for the castle, leaving Mikayla in charge.

Five minutes later, Mikayla was still smiling. Finally, she was in charge. Mahuma left her in charge, but that didn't really matter, did it? She could finally prove she was really worth it to be put in charge a lot more than only parties where practically nothing happened.

She was very wrong when she saw two suspicious figures at the end of the beach, where the jungle began. When she tried to go closer, the two disappeared in the jungle.

Five minutes later, when Mahuma came back, she had made her decision. She was going to follow those two people, and figure out what was going on there…

As she walked through the jungle, she heard something behind her. When she turned around, however, she saw nothing. Her guard-senses knew something – or someone – was behind her. She slowly made her way there, and when she pushed the bushes away, there was nothing to see. Still, she knew something was off.

"Who's there?" she called out. No response. Off course not. She walked deeper into the jungle, trying to catch those people. How hard she tried to catch up with them, how hard she tried to be as silent so they won't hear her, she still was in training. Not as good as her father and other guards like Mahuma, but still definitely better than all the others like Roger.

Then, she finally was sick of all the chasing, and decided to call out.

"I know you're here, whoever you are! Show yourself or accept the consequences!" There was some rustling behind her, but nothing to see. She kept looking around, and the rustling grew louder, until she was surrounded by the rustling. Mikayla pulled out her machete, unsure where to hit him/her/it. Right now, she regretted following the two people into the jungle. She was still on the Light Side, but she didn't really trust this part of the woods.

Then, the rustling suddenly stopped.

There was a loud thunk and Mikayla sank into darkness.

* * *

**I know it's another cliffhanger, but this is all I got at the moment. There will be more soon, I promise.**

**So whaddya think? Hate, like? Please review!**


	5. Black out

**So, this is the next chapter. It's been a while, I know, but my first priority will be my other fic, Three Kings of Legends.**** I hope you'll like this chapter though, and I already have few future chapters ready after this one, so don't worry. Please be patient with me. **

**I do not own anything, except this plot and Teagan, Herald, Rean, Vic and Karell. Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Lanny carried Yama down the stairs, watching the invited kids having fun at the beach. Now everyone was at the beach, and the castle practically deserted, he could do what he always did when nobody but him was at home – talk to Yamakoshi and wanting this day to never end. Hey, you don't turn fourteen every day, do you?

"Finally, time for ourselves!" Lanny sighed, sitting down on the couch, placing Yamakoshi on the small table. The fish looked at him as if he wanted to tell Lanny he was right.

"Stop staring at me like that! I won't be hurt, not on this day," Lanny said confidently.

"You don't know that for sure. There's something about him that I don't trust," Yama said. His owner nodded.

"I don't trust him as well, but I have to admit, Teagan always keeps his promises. He won't hurt me unless he really wants to." Upon seeing the look on Yamakoshi's face, (if you could call it that) he knew that the fish disagreed with him.

"And do you know when he really wants to hurt you?" Lanny was ready to give an answer, until he heard a familiar voice behind him saying his name. The voice he didn't want to hear until its owner decided to go back home. He turned around and saw Teagan leaning against the throne. He had a wide smirk.

"Are you talking to _a fish_!?" Teagan laughed. It didn't seem he made fun of the prince, even though it felt like that.

"No, I'm not!" Lanny quickly said in his defense. Teagan walked closer up to him, with those lie-detecting eyes of his, trained to do so with his 'little troll'. He had this smile on his face Lanny didn't like. T was comparable with the calm before a storm. He knew this because he's been in painful situations before, all with Teagan causing them. So, yeah, he was little prepared.

"You say you're not," Teagan simply began, "but I wonder what your fish is going to say. Oh, wait a second," he pretended to check upon Yamakoshi, "sorry that I called him a fish. He seriously is a monster from the Dark Side. Why would you keep one?" Yama started to call Teagan bad names, and Lanny was glad his bully couldn't understand what Yama was saying. They were the kind you would never hear on Kinkow or any of the other islands. Teagan bowed over so his eyes were at the same height as Yama's, and looked at the creature.

"Now I see you from up close, you're actually quite the ugly, aren't you?" Yama didn't stop insulting Teagan. Lanny grew nervous.

"Maybe you should stop doing this…" He carefully said, and Teagan turned around, shaking his head. He looked sure of himself. When Teagan turned to the fish again, Lanny was slowly getting angry. Okay, he might be a bit afraid of Teagan and his little group of bullies (excluding Herald) but nobody, and I mean _nobody_, insulted or threatened his Yamakoshi, his precious. Teagan didn't notice this. Too bad for him.

"Nah, I don't I should. I mean, who would make me stop insulting this little, ugly, smelling, stupid creature, too ugly to be called a fish, with too big lips. Seriously, he lies in his own shit! How could you call this your pet? And he's also…"

"Yama's perfect as he is, dumb-ass!" Lanny exclaimed, cutting of whatever Teagan would say about Yamakoshi, only then realizing what he had said, and to whom he said it. Uh oh. Now he was in trouble. Teagan turned around, being calm as usual, but Lanny knew that inside, the boy was already planning more than a thousand ways to hurt the prince.

"_What _did you call me?" It sounded dangerously calm, even for the Elder's grandson. Lanny started to back away, but tripped. Lying on the ground, there was no way he could stand up and run. Not with Teagan standing there.

"_What_ did you call me!?" Teagan screamed, and started beating up Lanny. He did this for one or two minutes. Normally, he was used to the beatings, but since he got that respite for three days, he couldn't take it as much as he hoped. Main targets were stomach, head, knees. Lanny didn't dare to moan, hoping Teagan would stop once he noticed the kid was unconscious. Yet, Teagan carelessly continued. Now, he wished he'd never called Timothy's grandson a dumb-ass.

"Hey, little troll," Teagan began again, kicking him once more. Lanny groaned, and even if he didn't want to, it was more of a reflex to do so. Now he regretted sending everyone to the beach, and the servants would only come if Lanny called out for them. And if he dared to do this in front of Teagan, in his position… he would be dead for sure. Besides, he didn't have much energy left to call out for anyone. And nobody could understand Yamakoshi. At the moment, he felt lonelier than ever.

"You're not going to tell anyone 'bout this, eh?" Teagan had beaten up Lanny already so badly, he had to put much effort in just saying he wouldn't. However, all Teagan heard were random noises, making the Elder's son mad.

"Answer me if I ask you a question," he sneered, and kicked Lanny in the stomach again. If he just was King, in that case he could've wished Teagan would move to another island forever (since the wishes can't make somebody kill another). The prince moaned before letting out a weak 'no'. Even though he said it, Teagan apparently still didn't understand him, and he was once again kicked. This was beginning to get serious. He let out a louder 'no', loud enough for Teagan to hear it.

"And do you know why, little troll," Lanny shook his head, "Because if you don't, I'll come and beat you up so badly that you won't remember who you are." He said with an evil grin. Lanny shot a look at Yamakoshi, who just stared at the two. He didn't know if the fish was worried, or if he wanted some popcorn. He moaned, hoping someone left something in the castle, and found Teagan beating Lanny up.

"Lanny? Teagan? What's happening?" Teagan's eyes widened, looking scared. If Lanny had some power to smile and say something in his defense towards his bully, he would. He even had trouble keeping his eyes open. He believed it was Mason who screamed, but he couldn't be sure – he was hurt so badly he couldn't think clear anymore. He felt how Teagan punched him in the face for the last time (he would always begin with a punch, and end with it) and knelt next to the prince. He turned his head towards the door – Lanny could've sworn he looked worried – and shouted something.

"Mason! Over here!" Teagan Kalooka-Khan shouted. The next moment, Mason came running in, closely followed by the other guards, Roger holding Mikayla. What Mason saw was not a victim to the bully that didn't even tried to flee, but a beaten up prince and an Elder's son trembling next to him.

"Teagan, what happened here?" Mason knelt next to Lanny, only wanting to check if he was alive – he and Lanny didn't really get along well.

"I wondered where Lanny was, and found him here, and a lost Tarantula that beat him up. In a foolish action, I threw myself on top of him. He threw me off, and tried scaring him away, but he fled when he heard you calling out for us. How's Lanny doing?" Teagan added, as if he really cared about the young prince. If Lanny still had the power, he would strangle the kid.

"He's conscious, but I doubt that will last long. We need to take him to the Royal Infirmary," Mason said. Lanny also noticed he was slipping into the unconscious. Though knelt in front of him, the sound of the guard's voice was fading away. Before finally blacking out, he forced his eyes open and saw the worry in Mason's eyes and the evil gaze in Teagan's. That moment, Lanny knew the grandson of Elder Kalooka-Khan was going to make his further life a hell. And whenever he ever tried to tell, he knew Teagan would be there to remind him what he was capable of, and has the power to push him down whenever he wanted. Even though he was pushing the down. The last thought before blacking out completely, was how hard it was to be just a prince who's hated by everybody he knew.

The worst part? Teagan had really been enjoying him being beaten up harder than ever.

* * *

**So, this is where the initial one-shot ended. Well, it ended with Lanny waking up, but that's the same.**** I'm planning on continuing to past when he woke up, dig in deeper when it comes to Lanny & Teagan, and maybe Lanny and Herald and, eventually, Rean. So, yeah, this will get longer.**

**So whaddya think? Hate, like? Please review!**


End file.
